Kyungsoo yang Manis
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Kyungsoo sadar kalau Chanyeol adalah pria tampan yang kekanak-kanakan. [chansoo/bxb/exo]


_Unedited, typo_

* * *

 _Hari ini keluarga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pindah, ke daerah yang lebih ramai. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru, ia membencinya tapi tidak bisa menolaknya. Malam sebelum kepindahan, Kyungsoo yang masih berumur 8 tahun itu menangis, meminta ibunya agar tetap di sini saja tapi ibunya diam dan memeluknya erat._

 _Kyungsoo bukannya anti sosial, dia hanya malas berbaur. Mungkin kalau bisa tidak usah menonjolkan diri atau berdiam diri lebih baik, teman baru itu menyusahkan. Ibunya bilang seminggu lagi dirinya bisa bersekolah di daerah itu dan itu artinya Kyungsoo akan masuk sekolah baru, berbaur dengan teman baru, dan bermain bersama. Oh, terdengar indah, tapi bagi Kyungsoo itu terdengar biasa saja. Baekhyun pernah bilang kepadanya kalau ingin memiliki banyak teman Kyungsoo harus murah senyum dan berbicara yang sopan. Lalu Kyungsoo menjawab, "Untuk apa aku berteman dengan banyak anak-anak kalau aku sudah punya kau?"_

 _Kyungsoo kecil menatap pantulan tubuhnya di depan cermin, seragam yang membalut tubuhnya tampak pas sekali dengan kaos kaki di atas mata kaki dan dasi kecil di kerah bajunya. Terlihat menggemaskan, tapi Kyungsoo masih berwajah datar._

 _"Ayo makan, Kyungsoo." Ibunya menggandengnya ke ruang makan, di sana ada kakaknya dan ayahnya yang sudah menunggu._ _"Nanti kau di antar ayahmu dan di jemput oleh kakakmu, tidak apa-apa'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiris rotinya dengan pisau roti dan melahapnya._

 _"Berbaurlah dan jangan buat masalah, oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi, wejangan macam ini sudah ia dengar berkali-kali setelah beberapa kali mereka berpindah-pindah dari daerah satu ke daerah lain, katanya urusan pekerjaan._

 _Dan sekarang, disinilah dia berdiri. Di depan gerbang sekolah barunya yang sudah ramai. Kyungsoo di dorong pelan oleh ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah, "Ayah tidak akan mengantar ke dalam?" Tanyanya tapi ayahnya menggeleng._

 _"Kyungsoo harus mandiri, ayah harus bekerja." Kata laki-laki paruh baya itu setelah mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Dah!" dan melambai ke Kyungsoo untuk perpisahan._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di hari pertamanya di sekolah, maksudnya ibu, ayah, atau kakaknya tidak ikut mendampinginya untuk bertemu wali kelas atau kepala sekolah di sini._

 _Di sini ada danau, mungkin ini di belakang sekolah dan Kyungsoo tidak sadar kalau sekarang ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh lagipula di sini tenang dan tidak berisik. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi danau, menghempaskan bokong kecilnya direrumputan yang sedikit basah._ _"Tidak seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu ada di sini sendirian."_ _Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak, matanya menelusur dari bawah kaki orang itu sampai kepalanya. Seragamnya sama dengan miliknya tapi tingginya yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran anak sekolah dasar membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia lagi tidak mood diganggu._

* * *

Ia berlari tergesa, nafasnya berubah menjadi asap tipis di udara. Cuaca tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin tanpa ada persiapan. Jadi, Kyungsoo berlari menembus hujan hanya karena ia lupa kalau ada janji. Telat lima menit itu masih bisa dimaafkan, tapi kalau satu jam?

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo bergumam selama perjalanannya, masih terus berlari dan tergesa.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo saat ini, berdiri di depan kedai yang hampir tutup. Dihadapannya berdiri seseorang yang lebih tinggi, orang itu masih berdiri di depan pintu kedai jadi dia tidak terkena air hujan. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo khawatir, hampir tercekat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bernapas saat ini, bagaimana Kyungsoo tetap bertahan ditempatnya walau badannya sudah basah oleh air hujan.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol." Lagi, Chanyeol menahan napasnya saat Kyungsoo bergumam didadanya. Ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkan laki-laki pendek itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol masih menepuk kecil punggung Kyungsoo yang basah. Mereka kini sudah berada dalam kedai yang tutup, kedai ini milik Chanyeol.

"Keringkan badanmu dulu, ya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, mengeratkan pelukannya lagi dan tenggelam lebih dalam pada dada Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau sakit, sayang." Akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan kaosnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Lain kali jangan hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit." Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana Kyungsoo sakit, menyusahkan. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak mau disusahkan oleh Kyungsoo, tapi saat Kyungsoo sakit, ia akan lebih pendiam lalu moodnya yang ekstrim yang kadang-kadang membuat Chanyeol kewalahan.

Mereka bertemu saat sekolah dasar, saat itu Kyungsoo adalah murid baru yang duduk di tepi danau di belakang sekolah. Hanya beberapa yang berani ke danau itu, tapi Kyungsoo, anak baru sudah berani sampai ke belakang sekolah.

"Aku akan mengambil kaos dan celana, tak apa'kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia mengekori Chanyeol menuju salah satu ruangan di kedai ini. Seperti ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan bajunya, tapi Kyungsoo bergeming. Lalu Chanyeol terkekeh, rasa kesalnya saat Kyungsoo lupa atas janji yang mereka buat meluap entah kemana.

"Kenapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan, huh?"

Chanyeol memakaikan bajunya pada Kyungsoo, sedikit kebesaran. Kerahnya melorot, sedikit memperlihatkan bahu Kyungsoo dan bagian lengannya juga terlihat besar tapi ini menghangatkan. Jadi Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba setelah mengganti baju dan celananya yang basah.

"Aku mau buat cokelat panas, Kyung." Kyungsoo menggeleng. Jadi Ia mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol dan terus memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat.

" _Okay_ kalau begitu."

Chanyeol membawa dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang menempel pada bagian atas tubuhnya ke counter kedai, menuangkan bubuk cokelat pada dua cangkir dan menyeduhnya dengan mesin dispenser yang baru dibelinya bulan lalu. Setelah itu, membuka laci dibawah kompor dan mengeluarkan dua ramen instan dari sana, ia pikir kalau Kyungsoo tidak mau ramennya ia bisa menghabiskannya sekalian.

"Kau mau ramen?" Tanya Chanyeol, menuangkan sekaligus bumbu untuk dua ramen dalam satu mangkuk yang sedikit besar.

" _Yes, please._ " Napas Kyungsoo menggelitik leher Chanyeol, nafasnya teratur dan bulu matanya juga menggelitik leher Chanyeol.

"Kau mau makan dengan badan yang terus menempel seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, tapi Kyungsoo diam. Malah Chanyeol rasa Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol untuk tidak jatuh.

" _Okay_ kalau begitu." Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja kedai dengan Kyungsoo dipangkuannya. Meletakkan mangkuk didepannya dan mulai menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk menggulung mie.

"Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menyuapinya seperti bayi besar. Biasanya, ia yang akan menyuapi Chanyeol. Tapi, ini malah sebaliknya, dan Kyungsoo rasa besok ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa malunya kalau seandainya besok Chanyeol akan mengolok-oloknya dengan sebutan manja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih kekanakan setelah melalui masa pubertasnya.

"Apa harimu berat?" Chanyeol terdengar perhatian, sumpitnya kembali melilit ramennya dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku tidak yakin." Kyungsoo masih memeluk leher Chanyeol, kakinya yang tadinya melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol sedikit merenggang karena mereka saat ini duduk pada satu kursi kayu.

"Kenapa? Apakah Sehun mengganggumu? Dia memang anak nakal." Chanyeol bergumam di akhir kalimatnya, melilit ramennya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol, Sehun itu anak yang manis. Jongin bilang kalau ia suka Sehun tapi Sehun menolaknya. Terdengar menyedihkan, tapi Sehun sendiri yang bercerita dengan bangganya dia bilang kalau telah menolak Jongin mentah-mentah." Kyungsoo malah bercerita, tak apa, pikir Chanyeol, yang penting sekarang ramen ini adalah miliknya seorang.

"Jadi, kenapa harimu berat?"

"Maaf karena melupakan janji kita, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak memaksamu bercerita, _'kay_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tapi setelahnya kembali menyerukkan kepalanya dileher Chanyeol. Mengecupnya sesekali dan bergumam seperti, "Baekhyun bilang kalau pria tampan akan selingkuh lalu meninggalkan pasangannya sendiri untuk mencari pengganti yang lebih baik. Jadi aku langsung memikirkanmu dan itu sedikit membuatku kesal karena aku sadar kau adalah pria tampan yang kekanakan." Lalu terdengar Chanyeol tertawa kencang.

"Baekhyun adalah kompor!" Chanyeol masih tertawa dan perutnya mulai sakit.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kalau aku tampan, Kyungsoo!" Lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo menggigit leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan, di sana tercerak bekas gigitan yang besar.

"Gigitanmu sakit, Kyung!"

"Kau menyebalkan saat tertawa." Kyungsoo membela dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya di sini ia tidak sepenuhnya salah karena Chanyeol tampak amat sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan cium aku!" Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan mulai menghujani wajah Kyungsoo dengan kecupan ringan. "Napasmu bau ramen, Chan!" Rengek Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

 **End**

Apa ini?:v

Cingcong dikit boleh kali yaaa? Ini awalnya mau buat angst lohhhh tapi entah kenapa setelah beberapa hari kena wb terus dapet ide baru jadi kulanjut aja dan jadilah ceritanya ga nyambung dan alurnya acakadul terus, aku kaya punya masalah milih judul, soalnya lebih suka nulis ceritanya duluan, jadi maklumlah kalau judul tak sejalan dengan cerita tapi kek biasa bikin cerita ringan yang konfliknya ga begitu berat malah ringaaaannnn banget. Kenapa ga bikin konflik berat? Diriku ga kuat chinggggg~ udah cukup di real life aja yang berat berat:V di fantasiku jangan:'D aku ngetik ini sambil ngebayangin gimana Kyungsoo duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil disuapin dan web dramanya Kyungsoo yang baru itu sedikit mendukung karena di web dramanya Kyungsoo kaya uh ga bisa dijelaskan:v pokoknya, entah kenapa, Kyungsoo bisa sekali-sekali manja ke Chanyeol. Udh gitu aja:v btw, aku juga kaihun dan krisyeol shipper lohhhhh, suka seke!chan mah :v penting jangan jadi semenya kris :D lagi, maaf kalau belum bisa balas review di fanfic sebelumnya karena real life dengan konflik yang berat itu menekanku /layzzzzz/ bye.

Sampai jumpa di fiction chansoo atau pair lainnya:'D


End file.
